


What if

by Megitsune33



Category: Glass (2019), Split (2016)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2020-07-28 21:16:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20070712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megitsune33/pseuds/Megitsune33
Summary: What if someone from the hoard saw Casey's bruises before the Beast did?What will happen and how will things change?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm re-uploading this fanfiction, I have updated some parts of it, by adding plus deleting some things, I hope you enjoy it and that it's a lot easier for you guys to read it
> 
> Hi guys this is my first fanfiction so please be kind, though any suggestions would be nice, thank you very much for reading and I hope you will enjoy it. AU and probably OOC, I didn’t really liked how Glass ended so here I am writing this fanfiction!

Casey was at Clair’s birthday party, she knows that Clair invited her out of pity. Casey was a loner and it showed, she was sitting by herself and watching out the window while the others were gossiping about one thing or another. Outside the sky was grey, the trees were swaying back and forth because it was windy, there was supposed to be a storm in a few hours. Casey always liked rainy days or stormy nights because they helped her relax. She just wanted to be alone so she could be reading a book or drawing, it was her passion from when she was a child.

At some point when no one noticed or cared of her whereabouts, she took her things and she went out, she took her phone from her jacket and called her uncle to pick her up, the phone ringed a few times before he did pick up.

“What do you want?” he asked in a slurred voice, and she knew he was drunk.

“I was wondering if you could pick me up, the party is almost over.” she asked him in a quiet voice.

She could hear him scoffing through the device “There is something wrong with the truck so I can’t pick you up, you will have to take the bus or ask some of your friends to drive you home!” he answered her in an annoyed voice.

She knew that was an excuse because he was too drunk to move or drive.

“Fine, whatever.” She answered him in a monotone voice

“What did you just….” Casey didn’t let him finish, she just ended the call.  
While she was walking toward the bus station she was too absorbed in her own thoughts of what she should draw while she was listening to the falling rain and thunder, she didn’t notice someone walking behind her, suddenly she was grabbed from behind and the only thing she was able to see when the person turned her around was a man with a buzz cut, and a mask on his face to cover his mouth and nose and a pair of black rimmed glasses on his nose, he sprayed some kind of chloroform on her face before she felt herself going weak and passed out.

Casey woke up disoriented and with a headache, it took her a couple of minutes to remember what happened to her. She was looking around trying to detect where she was, but the only thing in the room were two beds, a table in between them and two doors, she started to tremble a little she lifted her legs and hugged them putting her chin on her knees, she was trying to evaluate her situation and how she could get out of her prison, “from one prison to another” she thought, she was trying really hard not to cry, though her eyes were sparkly with unleashed tears.

She heard the lock of one of the doors click before it did open, Casey pressed herself against the wall and tried to make herself as small as possible when her abductor entered the room he had a tray in his hand with some food in it, she was trembling at his expression, he reminded her of her uncle when he was angry at her.

He was wearing a pristine dark grey tight fitting button up shirt it was buttoned up to his neck, some tight fitting grey dress trousers with a black belt and dress shoes on top of his nose he had black rimmed square glasses, he walked to the small table that was in the room and he put the tray on it.

“Eat.” he told her in a cold voice, she trembled even more than before.

she shocked her head, in a shaky voice asked “What do you want from me?”  
he sighed putting his hand on his head passing it a few times on his buzz cut hair “Just eat, now is not the time to ask questions.” with that he exited the room and the door closed behind him with a click indicating that he locked the door.

Casey knew she was alone once again, tentatively she looked at the plates and in one she saw some baked potatoes with some meat in it and an assortment of veggies, while in the other there was a salad and a glass of water. 

Slowly she moved to the table, she heard her stomach growl the moment the smell of the food hit her nose, Casey took the fork and started to eat slowly, she really was impressed at how good it was and somehow, she got warm inside because she recalled this sensation from when she was still with her dad. 

When she finished eating Casey got up from the bed she walked to the other door in the room, opening it she saw that there was a bathroom with a bath tube in one corner, a sink in the middle with some soap on it and some towels on a towel rack, near the other corner there was the toilet, slowly she walked back and plopped herself onto the bed, she wondered where her messenger bag ended because she wanted to draw.

Casey really didn’t want to spend time not doing anything and being left alone with her thoughts, at least when she was drawing she was concentrating on it and she wasn’t thinking of her problems.

The only thing she was happy about being in this situation was that she wasn’t at home with her uncle, she shivered uncontrollably while she thought about him and the atrocities he put her through. She laid down on the bed closed her eyes hoping that she was able to sleep because there wasn’t anything else to do.

She woke up startled by the feeling of being watched, looking frenetically around the room she saw the door was open and her abductor was sitting on the floor with a different outfit then before, he had on a black and white track suit with white snickers on his feet, looking at her while he did smile with a mischievous twinkle in his icy blue eyes “My name is Hedwig and I have red socks” he told her with a lisp and a childish voice.

Casey looked at him confused and terrorized thinking he was playing with her “Mr. Dennis told me I couldn’t come here and see you, so please don’t tell him etcetera.” he told her hopefully that she will keep it a secret.

“What’s your name?” he asked her with his head cocked to the side inspecting her.

“Casey” she tells him shakily looking at Hedwig warily. 

“Casey someone is coming for you.” Hedwig told her softly and with a creepy childish voice. 

“Who is coming for me?” she asked him even more frightened then before.

“Sorry I have to go now or I will be in trouble with Mr. Dennis.” 

“No wait.” But before she could finish saying that the door was closed. Casey sighed softly shaking her head “Is he playing with my mind or something? What’s wrong with him” Casey though.

She tried to go back to sleep, for sometime she did keep turning in bed but at some point, she fell sleep, while she was sleeping she dreamed about the happy memories she had with her dad before he died of a heart attack, and before her world collapsed around her because of her uncle. When she was still a child she hoped every night that this all was just a nightmare and she would soon wake up and see her father.

When Casey woke up she saw that her abductor brought her some breakfast, there was a banana, some apple slices, orange juice and a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, she started to eat slowly savouring the flavour because she couldn’t remember when was the last time someone took care of her. Before she finished eating her abductor came into the room and looked at her pointedly, all of a sudden, he grimaced looking at her flannel shirt.

“Take off your shirt” he told her urgently, she looked at him and then at the shirt but she didn’t see anything beside some crumbs on it.

“Please just take it off” he asked her again with agitation, she found it strange at the beginning but she remembered reading something about OCD, he extended his arm towards her waiting for the shirt, slowly she took it off and gave it to him, under the flannel shirt she had a hoodie.

He slowly and meticulously folded the shirt being careful not to drop any crumbs on the floor, he was about to hurriedly walk out of the room when she stopped him.

“Please can I have my messenger bag back? There is nothing to do in here and I’m bored out of my mind.” she asked him bravely but not in a commanding way. He nodded rigidly and walked away opening the door closing it behind him. Casey waited for a while and he got back with her messenger bag and dropped to the floor near the door walking out, the door closed with a click behind him.

When Casey walked to the door to get her messenger bag she heard some shuffling on the other side, walking towards it Casey peaked out in the other room in between the door and the wall, she saw another door parallel to the door of the room she was in, a carpet on the floor and a little table, that was all she was able to see, though she heard some clicking sound like tapping on a computer keyboard. 

Sighing softly shaking her head she walked slowly towards the bed taking her messenger bag with her, she looked through it looking if something was missing, though everything was there beside her phone and took out her pencil and sketching block, Casey opened the sketching block and slowly but surely, she started to draw, softly humming to herself, when she finished she smiled at her artwork, she stretched moaning softly when she heard some of the bones on her back cracking because she has been in the same position for a while. 

Casey decided it was time to go to sleep, she did put the messenger bag on the floor near her bed and the sketching block and pencil on the table, she covered herself with the blanket and fell asleep almost immediately. For the first time in a while she didn’t have any nightmares or dreams, just a dreamless sleep and that’s what she needed at the moment.

When she woke up she saw a vase with some flowers in it, she blinked and looked at them, Casey saw there was another tray with some food in it, this time there was just a sandwich with some butter, cheese and some salami in it and a glass of water. While she was eating she heard someone talking on the other side of the door, slowly Casey walked to the door to listen, there was a woman and her abductor talking, she stayed quiet because she didn’t want to get in trouble if one of them heard her ears dropping on their conversation.

“Dennis where did you put the girl’s messenger bag?” the woman asked, though Dennis didn’t answer.

“Don’t tell me you gave it back to her” she asked angrily, Casey heard footsteps coming towards the door and she scrambled to her bed pressing against the wall.

Before the door opened she could hear Dennis almost shout in panic “don’t go in there” but the door opened and what Casey saw the woman walk in, she didn’t look up at first but she was looking at the floor, when Casey looked up at the woman she saw some 2 inch black heel shoes and a brown skirt that reached her ankles with a burgundy coloured shirt and a medallion around her neck , Casey looked up and she had to stifle a gasp when she saw that her captor was wearing woman’s clothes, “wait a minute I did read something about dissociative identity disorder (DID) or multiple personalities” her eyes widened “how many personalities or alters does he have?” Casey asked herself, she didn’t notice that the woman was talking to her.

“Are you listening to me darling?” the woman asked Casey.

She looked at her and just nodded, “good good, I just wanted to ask you if you liked the sandwich that I made for you, and if you would mind me brushing your pretty long hair?” the woman asked her sweetly.

Again, Casey just nodded slowly biting her bottom lip “come here my dear, this is for a special occasion and you have to look perfect”.

Casey walked up to the woman slowly sitting on the floor waiting for her hair to be brushed, she winces from time to time when the hair was too tangled and the brush got stuck into it, when she is finished Casey walks back to her bed “Thank you ummm” she looks up at the woman waiting to know her name.

“Patricia darling, my name is Patricia, Hedwig told me your name’s Casey, right?” Casey nods, Patricia smiles sweetly at Casey “Well I must be going dear see you soon”, Casey sighs softly as soon as Patricia is out, even if she was nice to her she didn’t trust her for some reason or another, though she always had a good gut feeling for people and right now it told her that when Patricia was around she should be careful. 

Casey took her sketch block again and started to draw for a few hours, when she got bored she started to search through her bag and took out a book to read, Casey always had at least 3 books in her messenger bag so she could read when she was out to pass some time and to be less time at home. 

At some point she fall asleep with the book in her hand, when she woke up she felt warmer than usual and her book was on the table, Casey tried to turn around but something or rather someone was stopping her from doing it, when she looked down she saw an arm warped around her waist, she gasped loudly biting her bottom lip, turning her head to the other side she saw that her abductor was the one hugging her.

With her sudden movement and the loud gasp, he woke up, when he opened his eyes and saw her he smiled.  
“Hey Casey how did you sleep?” he lisped happily.

“Hedwig?” She asked in surprise 

“Pffft yea who did you think I was?” Hedwig answered her playfully

“Please don’t do that you scared me” Casey told him putting her hand over her heart 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you” Hedwig told her with a small frown on his face.

Hedwig looked at her and smiled and pointed at her sketchbook that was open “I was looking at your sketchbook while you were sleeping, your drawings are super cool.” He lisped excitedly “can you draw something for me please?”

Casey nodded “sure what do you want me to draw?”

“Can you draw a tiger, a penguin and a giraffe?” he asked her hopefully

“Sure, think Hedwig” she moved away from him and to her sketchbook and started to draw the requested animals.

Two hours passed while both of theme were drawing and talking a little bit getting to know each other, Casey from time to time would look at Hedwig, she smiled seeing his tongue sticking out in concentration.

Hedwig finished first, he was looking at Casey while she was drawing “Wow they are sooo cool.” 

“You can have them if you want.” Casey told him, he smiled 

“I will stick them to the walls in my room.” He answered happily and excitedly, it was comical to see an adult man with the mind of a child bouncing up and down in excitement

“That’s a great idea, when I was smaller I used to do that too.” Casey yawned and stretched “Well I think I will go to sleep a bit more, and you should too, I’m pretty sure it’s really late right now.” 

“Okay see you later then, good night and sweet dreams Casey.” Hedwig told her with a yawn of his own.

“Good night and sweet dreams to you too Hedwig.”

Hedwig walked out the room locking the door behind him.

Casey yawned again and walk to her bed thinking a little before she falls asleep. “I don’t really know what’s going on with me, but I hope that this will never stop, I want to stay here with Hedwig, Patricia and Dennis they are always so nice to me (beside Patricia) and it has been a long time that someone took care of me like they are doing right now.”

As always for Casey things don’t really go as she wanted them to go, while she was sleeping she had a nightmare, or more precisely a memory of the time Casey, her dad and uncle went hunting. Her uncle convinced her to follow him away from her dad while he was sleeping and their camp, he asked her if she wanted to play like animals and told her that animals don’t wear clothes, with hesitation and reluctantly she took off her clothes, at the time she didn’t know that what her uncle did to her was sick and wrong.

Casey dreamed about the day she lost her childhood and her innocence. She woke up panting, her cheeks were wet because she started crying while she slept. She saw some clothes on the other bed and without thinking she grabbed them and run in the bathroom, frenetically she took off her clothes, she really wished she had a razor with her right now, she wanted to cut herself and make the pain of what her uncle did to her go away, Casey was sobbing uncontrollably, she moved the bath curtain to the side and went in closing them, she turned on the water not carrying if it was warm or cold, she just wanted to clean herself, she took the sponge that she saw beside the bath tub, some bath gel and started to scrub herself ferociously because she felt dirty and she had to clean herself.

Casey didn’t know how long she was in the bath tube washing herself though her skin was red and raw from her rubbing her it, where her scars haven’t healed she reopened the wounds, on her wrists and her hips she had some purple and blue bruises in the form of big hands of where her uncle grabbed her with force, some wounds she inflicted on herself, and the others were from her uncle, because in his mind he had to punish her when she didn’t listen to him or did what she was told to do. Slowly she got out of the bath tube with trembling legs, she had to hold onto the sink so she wouldn’t fall because of the wet floor. Not noticing that the door to the bathroom was open, Casey turned around when she heard someone gasp, when she turned around she saw Hedwig looking at her he had both hands on his mouth and his icy blue eyes were wide open in shock, Casey grabbed a towel just to cover herself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah so sorry for the long awaited chapter, but here I am and I hope you will enjoy it.
> 
> If any of you have any suggestions please let me know.

Hedwig demeanor changed, he became rigid and composed, his shoulders were straighter, his brows furrowed and he squinted before taking his glassed out of the pocket of the red track suit he was wearing, he started to walk slowly towards her, he stopped a few feet away kneeling in front of her, he looked at the scars that did reopen and the faded ones his hands clenched into fists he glared at the scars ‘Who could do something like that to her?’ Dennis though glancing at the bruises she still had on her wrists and hips in the form of big hands, he looked into her eyes and saw fear in them “I will not hurt you” he told her softly but still in his deep voice “Who did that to you?” he asked her gently, seeing that she was still in shock and shivering, Dennis lifted her up and walked out the bathroom, he took a blanket from the bed and went out the room she was kept in, the door automatically closed.

He put Casey on the couch, warping the blanket around her, he went to the bathroom, when he opened the light there were 23 different tooth brushes in 4 cups each one for each alter Kevin had, he opened the cabinet and took out some disinfectant, some cotton balls and some bandages to dress her reopened wounds. Dennis went back to the room he left Casey in, when he got there she was rocking back and forth muttering something under her breath like in a trance “It’s just a dream, it’s just a dream, it’s just a dream…” over and over again.

Dennis gently touched her shoulder and shocked her a little trying to snap her back to reality “Casey, hey everything is okay, you’re safe.” when he finished saying that she warped her arms around his neck sobbing, somehow, she felt safe near this stranger, she found it strange, but she adapted pretty quickly to what is happening around her just so she wouldn’t get in trouble. She learned that from when she tried to run away from home. Her uncle would report her missing, and when the police found her, they took Casey back to her uncle for more abuse. If she tried to tell someone what was happening to her no one believed her just because her uncle was a really good liar, pretending to care for her around others, when the police got her home after finding her he would thank them profusely, thanking them for bringing Casey-bear back to him, he would hug her tightly and pretend to cry, though when they went away after their “job” was done and the door to the house was closed it was a different story, he would start to shout at her, if he was extremely drunk he would beat her up and rape her, she still had a lot of scars from when he would beat her on the back with his belt or the cigarette marks she had on her chest and stomach, she was a broken soul and she didn’t know if she will ever feel whole once again after all that she went through, this is the reason she was skipping school, because she didn’t want people to see the bruises he left on her. Though she hoped some people would take an interest why she was skipping so much and always getting detention, but no one cared to ask why her big doe eyes were so sad and pained all the time.

Dennis gently pulled away from her and turned around to give her some privacy, he needed to disinfect her reopened wounds “Just put the blanket on your lap and I will go take the clothes that are still in the bathroom then I will help you dress the reopened wounds.” he got up unlocked the door where he kept Casey and went to the bathroom to collect the clothes “Patricia don’t you think that this is a sign that we shouldn’t proceed with the plan we had?” Dennis asked.

“Don’t be ridiculous now Dennis, just because you like her doesn’t mean anything, though we will have to put her somewhere else and take other girls to sacrifice to the beast.” Patricia told him softly trying to convince him to keep going with the plan.

Dennis really wasn’t sure they were doing the right thing, he had to speak to Barry in the mind scape and apologies to him for what he has done, but he, Patricia and Hedwig did this just so the world would be a better place to wake up Kevin again, he really was doing this just to protect him.

It was strange how the discovery of a girl that suffered like them if not more can change things, Hedwig really liked her from the beginning because she played with him and never made fun of him, she just accepted them for who they were, Dennis liked her because she did everything she was told without complaining or giving up a fight. Dennis left the light to Patricia and went to talk to Hedwig in their mind scape, he turned for a moment towards Kevin, they put him to sleep on 19th September 2014, because of the last traumatic encounter he had with his mother, she told Kevin how useless he was, when he was on the bus to go back home Kevin wanted to kill himself, though Barry was able to retake control before Kevin pulled the trigger, that’s why he was sleeping in the chair right now.  
Barry or the other alters after that never went to see her again after all the pain she caused Kevin, not long after that, they got a call from Kevin’s mother’s lawyer telling them that the mother died, she was cleaning the bathroom and slipped on the wet floor hitting her head in the on the sink in the process, they found her dead body in a pool of her own blood a week after it happened. No one of the alters woke up Kevin to tell him his tormentor was dead. Barry was the one that attended the funeral, doing all the paperwork, somehow, she left Kevin a fortune, Barry discovered a diary of his mother, and he found out that Kevin’s father didn’t just walk away from them, but he died in a train crash, and because she didn’t have anyone to stop her abuse, she started abusing young Kevin a defenseless child, in the diary Barry found everything she ever did to poor Kevin and she enjoyed it. No wonder Dennis was the way he was, he endured a lot for Kevin and the other alters because he didn’t want them to suffer at the hands of someone that should have protected them.

Patricia walked back to the room Casey was in, she put the blanket around her waist and was sitting down again, and warped the towel around her chest “it’s just us girls right now so don’t worry.” Patricia told her softly, she set down on a chair and started to disinfect the cuts and scars with the cotton balls, Casey looked at Patricia with unfocused eyes like she was looking into her soul, Casey was thinking and really wondering when was the last time she felt so safe and taken care of, her uncle just gave her pain and suffering, how many times she thought of just ending her life? Too many to count, but she never gave up in the end, she was stronger for that, but when she saw her uncle she just felt so small like when she was five years again. Casey occasionally winced as the disinfectant was doing its job on the reopened wounds, when Patricia finished she put on the clothes they had prepared for her, they went to the kitchen to make some food, Casey was still in a daze but somehow, she was able make small talk with Patricia even though Casey didn’t completely trust her for some reason. 

Dennis in the mean time was trying to convince Hedwig to talk to Barry “Hedwig please we have to talk to Barry we can’t keep this up, what if the beast purpose was another one and not what Patricia kept preaching about to us?” Dennis asked Hedwig desperately.

“B… but if we do that they will all pick up on me and make fun of me again and I don’t want that” Hedwig pouted and whined.

“No, they will not I will make sure of it, you know I’m the strongest of us all, plus we have to protect Casey from whoever is hurting her.” Dennis mentioned protecting Casey to change Hedwig’s mind though he intended to keep the promise of protecting the little guy too.

“Okay I trust you and I want to help Casey, but if they do make fun of me I will blame it on you.” Hedwig walked to the chair Barry was sleeping on, tapping him gently on his arm, Barry woke up and looked around confused, he saw all the alters beside Patricia, Dennis and Hedwig awake the others were sleeping.

“What is going on here?” Barry asked looking at Dennis, he sighed softly and told him everything that has happened till that moment, Barry was pissed really pissed, he wanted to shout and rave but now they had other matters to take care of, Barry looked at Hedwig and he kneeled beside the little boy gently warping his arms around him “I’m so sorry that we made fun of you Hedwig that will never happen again, but I need to ask you a favor, make Patricia sleep for a while, I know she was created to be like a mother to all of us, but something changed in her, and we really need to figure it out, so could you do that for me please?” Hedwig hesitantly nodded but walked over to Patricia and tapped her arm while she was in the light, she slumped in the chair where the light was, Dennis took her in his arms and carried her to her chair and deposited her there, Barry took the light, meanwhile Dennis helped Hedwig waking up the others and explaining things. Not all were happy but were sure they will talk things out and everything will be okay.

Patricia demeanor changed, Casey looked at her in fascination, she was wondering who she will see now, the shoulders relaxed, and when the person who was in the light turned around his eyes were soft, even softer then Patricia, Casey gulped a little because it was the first time she saw this person “Oh baby girl, don’t be scared my name is Barry, I was the one in charge till now, but Hedwig, Dennis and Patricia took the light from me, but now I’m back and everything will be all right. Did they hurt you by any chance?” he pointed at the purplish/green bruises she had on her wrists.

Casey shocked her head vigorously “No they didn’t hurt me, they were all nice to me actually, and my name is Casey nice to meet you Barry.” she looked up at him shyly and smiled tentatively.

“Let’s go to the living room so we can talk a little, I want to know who hurt you and see what we can do.” Barry told Casey, he walked to the door that was on the opposite side of the kitchen, he opened it to reveal a cosy living room, a bit cluttered because of the stuff of all the alters, on one end of the living room there was a book shelf full of books and a few comics, the table had lots of drawings and sketches on it, a bust of a mannequin on the side with some fabric draped over it like someone left it there to work on a dress or something like that, there was a sofa and a tv with a VHS recorder and some VHS tapes in the cabinet below it. 

“Wow this is so nice, do any of you’re the alters want to be a fashion designer?” Casey looked at Barry, he nodded.

“Yea that would be me, I love fashion to be honest.” He told her happily

“You know there are courses on the internet you could take, if you want I will show you later.” she says that pointing at the lap top that was on the table, Barry was a bit confused as to why she was so at ease with him and the others.

“Sure I would like that, though first we will have to take you to the police and tell them something about your disappearance, I know it hasn’t been a long time but I’m sure your family is worried about you.” Casey stiffened when she heard that and got white as a sheet, she had to sit down on the sofa and start to take deep breaths inhaling and exhales before she got into a full panic attack.

Seeing that Barry concluded that someone was hurting her at home “Baby girl do you want to talk about it?” he asked softly sitting beside her on the sofa, he slowly started to stroke her back in a comforting way Casey calmed down somehow but shocked her head.

“Not at the moment sorry, but yea it would be a good idea to go to the police and tell that you found me wandering the streets or something, I just hope that I will not have to go back home, I’m 17 in 3 days I will be 18, but they will probably want me to go back home to my uncle because he is my legal guardian.” Casey started to cry softly, remembering her uncle has abused her for almost 13 years, and as she got older things got worse from when she was smaller, Barry hugged her close and stroked her head making shushing and telling her everything will be okay.

Barry felt Casey go limb at some point, he tried not to move her too much and looked at her, she exhausted herself while crying, he lifted her in his arms without too much of trouble and took her to Hedwig’s room tucking her in his bed, now that she was sleeping he could go to the study and talk to the others of what they could do, after a while of talking with the others they come to the conclusion they should talk to Dr. Fletcher.

Barry went to the pc in the study and started to compose an email to send the doctor, he asked her if she could come to the zoo so they could talk because he had something to tell her and they had a lot of things to talk about. The doctor answered him 30 minutes later and told him that she will be at his place in one hour.

As the minutes went by it was time for Barry to go to the gate and unlock it so he could let Dr. Fletcher come inside, as he got to the gate he saw she was already there and smiled at her, even though she was his psychiatrist he saw her as a mother, though he never told her that, but maybe one day he will “Hello doctor how are you this fine evening?” he asked her as he unlocked the door and let her in, they made small talk as they walked before they got where the tigers and other big cats had to be kept for some treatment.

They got to the kitchen and sat down on the chairs “So Barry what did you want to tell me?” as she said that someone walked inside the kitchen rubbing her eyes, the doctor looked horrified at the girl because she recognized her as the missing girl Casey Cooke “What is the meaning of this Barry? This girl has been missing for five days now what she is doing here?” She asked Barry angrily 

“Doctor Fletcher is not as it looks like, a few days ago I went for a walk when I saw her passed out in an alley, I took her here and wanted to take her to the police when she woke up, and she just woken up, Jade changed her clothes because they were dirty but that’s all that happened really.” He hated to lie to the kind doctor but there wasn’t anything else to do.

The doctor looked at Casey “Is it true?” she asked her.

Casey nodded her head “Yes what Barry told you is the truth, though I woke up yesterday but I didn’t want to go to the police yet because I don’t want to go back home, I convinced Barry that we will go tomorrow, he really didn’t do anything wrong I can assure you of that.” Casey told the doctor softly, she looked Barry in the eye and mouthed “I’m sorry.” he shocked his head smiling softly.

“Casey why don’t you go to the living room to watch some tv or something like that while I talk to the doctor?” he hoped he was able to convince Casey to go to the living room.

“Oh, sure no worries I will just take some orange juice and I’m off, sorry for the interruption.”  
Casey took the orange juice from the fridge and a glass and walked to the living room closing the door softly, the doctor and Barry heard some noise coming from it when she turned on the tv. 

“Doctor Fletcher I think it’s the time that you get to meet Dennis, I kept him away from the light but he protected me and the others, in the beginning we may have not had the same views of the things going on but, I guess we compromised a little, he is the one that’s better at the maintenance job not me, plus I’m the artistic type of person, I have new creations I wanted to show you, and Casey told me not long ago she will help me find something on the Internet to get better at drawing plus to learn new things, maybe someone will notice my work and buy it like you once said that there are stylist that would pay 25.000$ to buy my creations.” Barry kept blabbering in excitement about what he created and other stuff.

“Is this why you did send me the email? To tell me about Casey, right? Do you know why she doesn’t want to go home?” she asked him softly and looking hopefully in his eyes waiting for an answer.

“Yes that’s the main reason why I emailed you today, I think she is being abused by her uncle, but she didn’t tell me much, Jade told me while she was changing her that she saw some scars on her back, almost identical the ones Kevin has on his, she still has some bruises on her wrists and Jade told me on her hips too, I guess he raped her too not just beat her up, doctor we have to help the poor girl somehow, would it be okay for you tomorrow to come with us so you can help prevent her to go back to her uncle?” Barry asked the doctor with hope of her help.

“I guess I can do that, in the report I saw about her, her uncle seemed so devastated that she wasn’t home and that something bad might have happened to her, I’m really glad you found her and not someone else, well Barry see you tomorrow say at 6 pm?” Barry nodded and escorted the doctor back to the gate so he could lock the door behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry for my long absence but I had an authors block (still have it)... Though I remembered that I had another chapter that I had to rewrite... so here it is. I hope you like it, and I hope I will be able to finish this story... Again sorry if I take so many breaks from it.
> 
> Enjoy

Chapter 3

Barry walked back into the living room “Tomorrow at 6 pm doctor Fletcher will come here so we all can go to the police station, sorry for the made-up story but I really couldn’t tell her the truth, and we will do whatever we can for you to stay out of your uncles clutches okay? Me and Dennis will protect you.” he looked into her large teary doe eyes, she nodded in gratitude giving him a weak smile.

“Even though I don’t want to go yet I think it’s the only right thing to do, sorry if I’m a burden to you.” she looks down after saying that.

“You aren’t a burden sweet baby girl I was shocked after what Dennis told me, but everything will be okay I promise.” After small chit chat both went to sleep, Casey went back to Hedwig’s room and Barry went to his own.

When Casey woke up once again she felt the presence of someone on the bed with her and a hand warped around her waist, she stiffened and tried to get out of the embrace but the arm just hold her tighter before she heard a groan behind her, the arm was pulled away “I wonder why every time I wake up near you, you try to go away, I come here to keep you some company plus I was scared waking up in another room.”

Casey relaxed when she heard Hedwig’s adorable and innocent voice. “OMG Hedwig stop doing that you almost gave me a heart attack again, but thank you for your consideration and sorry for taking up your room.” 

“No, it’s okay I’m not mad really, and I’m happy that you’re doing better.” Hedwig told her wile looking into her eyes.

“Do you want anything to eat?” Casey asked him 

“Yes, please can you make some bacon with eggs and maybe pancakes?” he asked excitedly Casey giggled softly and nodded.

“Sure, no problem in doing that, let’s go make your breakfast.”

They walked to the kitchen Casey started to hum softly while she prepared the food for the both of them “Hedwig could you set the table? The food is almost ready.” Hedwig nodded and started to set the table, 10 minutes or so later the food was ready and they went to eat.

“Casey do you want to watch a movie or something after we finish eating?” Hedwig asked in his adorable lisp looking at her with hope in his eyes.

“Umm sure I don’t have anything else to do, but at 6 pm me and Barry have some stuff to take care of, so you better behave okay?” Hedwig nodded “Go on and chose a movie, I will clean the dishes and the kitchen so Dennis won’t flip out when he takes the light, now off you go.” Casey told him in a motherly tone, Hedwig giggled and run to the living room searching for a movie on the TV.

Casey got to the living room 20 minutes later after finishing with the cleaning, she set down on the sofa beside Hedwig “So did you find anything interesting to watch?” 

“Well there is this movie coming up next called Wanted though the others are saying that I’m too young to watch it because there is supposed to be lots of violence in it, but I really want to watch it.” He pouted cutely and looked at Casey in hope of mellowing her down and letting him watch the movie 

“Nope Hedwig we will not watch that movie, I saw it once and yes there was lots of violence, let’s check if there is maybe anything else on TV to watch.” 

“Awww come on you’re no fun.” He protested with a pout.

“Hedwig I just don’t want you to have nightmares, that’s all.” She didn’t let him watch Wanted not because he might have nightmares but so he doesn’t get some strange ideas in his head. In the end the only interesting thing they found to watch on TV was the animated movie of Moana, they did laugh at some parts, and they both liked the character Maui. 

As time passed Casey become nervous, it was getting closer and closer to 6 pm the time they decided she and Barry will go to the police station with the doctor, before they went though she cooked something again for her and Hedwig, they spent the day watching TV and drawing, after they finished eating Hedwig helped her clean and at 5:30 pm he told her bye before letting Barry take the light. “Thank you so much baby girl for taking care of Hedwig and tiring him up, we though really it would be good for you to spend some time with him so you wouldn’t be so nervous about later, we should get ready because doctor Fletcher will be here soon.” he told her softly, Barry looked at her and smiled “Come on baby girl everything will be okay, the doctor will help us, maybe even convince them that you can stay here with us for the time being, we all don’t mind having you here.” 

“Thank you, I really appreciate your hospitality and I like being here with you and the others.” Casey smiles at him.

They got ready, Barry returned Casey’s clothes plus his yellow and green zoo jacket that he got as a maintenance guy, so she wouldn’t get too cold, she blushed when she could smell the cologne that usually Dennis wore when he was in the light, and she liked the smell it did give her some comfort, she tried not to think of anything in particular as they walked outside waiting for the doctor to come, they walked to the gates of the zoo, Barry unlocked them and they went out, a taxi pulled over a few minutes later, they got inside the taxi, Casey on the back with doctor Fletcher and Barry in the front, he told the taxi driver where they need to go.

They arrived at the police station in less than 20 minutes, when they got there Casey didn’t notice that at the stations parking lot was her uncles red pickup truck parked in one of the parking spots, they walked into the police station, doctor Fletcher and Barry kept on walking not noticing that Casey froze a few steps behind them, her face was a mixture of fear and anxiety, Barry looked behind him when he notices Casey didn’t move a muscle as soon as they got into the police station, he saw she frozen there on the spot he walked towards her “Hey baby girl is everything alright?” he asked her softly but she kept staring at one spot, curiously he turned in that direction she was looking at and saw a tall man probably 6’4 or 6’5 black hair and black beard, he had on a flannel shirt, some black pants and boots, he was talking to one of the police officers, he turned towards Casey again and saw her shiver and almost hyperventilate, he put a hand oh her shoulder “Baby girl everything will be okay I promise you, nothing bad will happen.” he gently hugged her and tried to make her calm down “Take deep and steady breaths, in and slowly out, in and slowly out.” Barry gently whispered this into her ear.

The guy that was talking to the police officer turned around ready to get out the police station when he saw Casey and a guy hugging her, when Casey saw that her uncle was looking at her she gasped and tried to get out of Barrie’s embrace but she really didn’t have any strength. Doctor Fletcher walked up to them “Is everything alri…” she wasn’t able to finish the sentence when someone pushed her out the way.

“Casey bear where have you been I was so worried about you” her uncle asked Casey in a deep and slurred voice, clearly, he was drunk again, but he did come to the police station to see if anyone had any information about Casey at all.

Casey shivered even more then before “Please can we just go talk to some officers I don’t want to be here with him.” she asked Barry with hopeful eyes.

“Hey what’s the meaning of this? Who is this guy you are with?” her uncle asked her in an angry tone, Dennis pulled away from Casey but kept one of her arms around her waist, he had switched with Barry as soon as he did hear Casey’s uncle talk in the way he did to her, even though Casey’s uncle was taller then Dennis, he just glared up at him. “Casey bear answer me, I’m your uncle you know that I love you right?” her uncle tried to grab her hand but Dennis pulled Casey behind him.

“Don’t you dare touch her with your filthy hands.” Dennis answered in an intimidating voice.

“How dare you tell me what to do?” Casey’s uncle asked “Casey is mine and I can do to her whatever I want and please” he whispered lowly so just Dennis was able to hear. Something snapped inside of him and he just punched Casey’s uncle with all his might, Casey’s uncle stumbled but charged back at Dennis, because the uncle was drunk Dennis was able to block the punch aimed at him, doctor Fletcher was behind Dennis, she couldn’t believe what he was doing to protect a girl he just met a few days ago, Casey was looking with wide eyes at what was happening, she was scared that Dennis and the others would get hurt because she knew how strong her uncle was. Dennis proceeded to slam Casey’s uncle on the floor and put his hands behind his back so he wouldn’t be able to move or hurt anyone

Seeing the commotion some of the officer did run up to them “What is happening here?” one of the officers asked them Casey was still too shocked to talk so doctor Fletcher told them what she assumed had happened, one of the officers asked Dennis to move so they could apprehend Casey’s uncle and then they proceeded to escort them to a questioning room so they could ask all of them some questions.

After Casey got some water and calmed down, she slowly but surely told the police officers what has happened, she told them how she went to the birthday party of Clair Benoit and before the party ended she took all her stuff and went outside and then she decided to run away from her abusive uncle, she told them how she would walk aimlessly around the city in search of a place she could hide, but one day she was too weak and pass out in an alley and when she woke up she was in someone’s room, and how her savior took care of her till she was felling better to go to the police station and tell them her story, she told them that if they didn’t believe her she could show them the scars on her body, even if she was embarrassed that she let her uncle do that to her she wanted them to believe her.

In another confessions room Casey’s uncle with a black eye and bloodied nose was kept there and asked some questions “Where is my Casey bear? I haven’t seen her in almost a week I want to know if she is okay and when she will be able to get back home with me.” Her uncle asked in a slurred and nasally voice because of the broken nose.

“You aren’t going anywhere after what she told us you did to her and why she did run away.” One of the police officers told the drunken man.

“What did that little bitch tell you?” he slurred angrily, “Whatever she told you that were lies, she is a pathological liar, that’s why she gets always in trouble in school.” 

“Now listen here you fucking pedophile and listen closely, I will personally make sure you get in prison with inmates that don’t like people like you, and I wonder how they will react when they know who their new inmate is and what you have done.” the police officer whispered in Casey’s uncle ear, he become pale after hearing that not saying a word after. 

“Casey you must go to the hospital so we can get some evidence of what you have told us, so we can press charges against your uncle.” Casey nodded and doctor Fletcher and Dennis offered to go with her so she wouldn’t be alone. 2 police officers accompanied them to the hospital so they could gather the evidence, and both were female so it wouldn’t be to hard for Casey to trust them, they knew she didn’t tell them the whole story, but they hoped she would open up a little, the police officers really wanted the bastard uncle behind bars for what he did to her.

When they got to the hospital the police officers talked to some of the staff there and got Casey into a private room, Casey was in there with doctor Fletcher and one of the officers while the other was outside with Dennis to talk to him, the examination was finished in 30 minutes or so, “Casey do you have somewhere to stay before you have to testify against your uncle in court?” the officer asked her while they walked out the private room.

“She will stay at my place, nothing will happen to her I promise you that.” Dennis told the officers before Casey was able to answer.

“And I will have her in my office twice a week to talk things out.” Doctor Fletcher told the officers, she really wanted to help her get better and forget the things she went through.

After everything was finished and done the police officers went back to the police station with the evidence and the reassurance that Casey Cooke was in good hands. Doctor Fletcher rubbed Casey’s back gently “Now you’re free to do what you want to do and you’re safe, after seeing what Dennis did today, I’m 100% sure that he can protect you.” 

“Thank you both for everything.” Casey told Doctor Fletcher and Dennis.

They called another taxi to go back home. Casey was a lot more at ease with everything that was happening, though she was still surprised at how efficient Dennis was in beating her uncle, even though Dennis is 6’1 or something like that, he was able to slam someone as big as her uncle with ease.   
When Casey and Dennis got back to the zoo and to his accommodations they relaxed on the sofa drinking some chamomile tea to calm both of their nerves, Dennis offered to make some supper, he made some soup and some chicken salad, after they finished eating both of them went to sleep. 

Casey hoped that she will be able to sleep that night, as she went to the bathroom to wash her teeth with a spare toothbrush that Dennis told her where to find, she brushed her teeth, took a quick shower and went to Hedwig’s room, she was still nervous about what happened so she took one of the many plushies that Hedwig had, she went under the covers and hugged the plushie close to her and fall asleep.

Casey wasn’t sure how long she has been sleeping but she woke up scared after the nightmare she had again about her uncle, she had that nightmare because she saw her uncle again after almost a week of not seeing him or feeling his hands on her, and she is shocked that she and Dennis were both still alive after what has happened, she was sure that her uncle would have first killed Dennis and made her watch before he raped her again and again and then killed her too or locked her somewhere and never let her out. Casey hoped that her uncle would really get what he deserved after everything he did to her.


End file.
